The invention relates to a surface cleaning machine, comprising a cleaning roller holder, a cleaning roller that is arranged on the cleaning roller holder, a drive device for rotary driving of the cleaning roller, and a sweeping element that is associated with the cleaning roller and supplies swept material to the cleaning roller.
WO 2013/027140 A1 or US 2014/0182079 A1 discloses a cleaning device for cleaning a surface that includes a rotatable brush. Further provided is a rubber wiping element that is at a spacing from the brush and is secured to an underside of a nozzle housing.
WO 2013/027164 A1 also discloses a cleaning device having a rotatable brush and a single rubber wiping element.
EP 2 177 128 A1 discloses a device for distributing fluid on a brush.
DE 41 17 157 A1 discloses a method for cleaning or swabbing a preferably smooth surface, in which the surface to be cleaned is wiped off with a substantially cloth-like wiping element, during which dirt is taken up by the wiping element, and then the dirty wiping element is moistened and thereafter the dirt is removed from the wiping element by suction.
WO 2010/140967 A1 discloses a method for cleaning a dirty surface.
CH 607 578 discloses a brush device that is connectable to a water line.
EP 0 186 005 A1 discloses a brush suction nozzle that is provided with wheels.
FR 2 797 895 discloses a brush.
US 2002/0194692 A1 discloses a method for mechanically removing dirt from a surface.
DE 102 42 257 B4 discloses a floor dust collecting device that has an electric motor drive, a dust collecting container, a covering lid and a brush. As it is rotated, the brush throws dust particles in a particular direction, wherein, associated with the brush, there is provided a ramp that is arranged oriented in relation to the direction in which dust is thrown and is deflectable in the direction in which dust is thrown.
EP 1 465 518 B1 discloses a surface cleaning device that includes a substantially continuous surface cleaning strip that extends over an underside of a housing.